


Trust

by Judayre



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of carnage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's reaction to the events of The Big Bang Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Big Bang Job.
> 
> The San Lorenzo Job exists because Nate promised Eliot they'd take down Moreau. No one will ever convince me otherwise.

The shirt was already gone, tossed by the EMTs as a biohazard for the way it was covered in the Italian's blood. But the rest of the clothes were his to deal with, stained with lubricant and sweat, smelling of fire and gun smoke. He stripped naked and put them all in a garbage bag, then heaved the bag out a window because he couldn't stand to be in their presence a moment longer. The clatter it made as it hit the dumpster was soothing.

Cooking was also soothing - he could lose himself in the preparation of the most complicated thing he had the ingredients for, remind himself that a knife could create as well as destroy. (But it hadn't been knives. It had been guns.)

He could still feel the weight of them in his hands, familiar like an old lover. He could remember how easy it had been, how clear it had been - find the angle, pull the trigger. Cover yourself while you set everything up. And then show them all why the name Eliot Spencer was still feared, years after he had given up killing.

He could still feel the heat of the fire, hear the cries of the men falling. He could see the expression on Nate's face when the older man had realized what the plan was. But it was the only plan that would get them out alive. The only plan that would get the Italian out, and she had sworn she could take Moreau down. Sworn, and he'd known that there would only ever be one chance.

One chance, and they'd blown it. No matter what Nate said about going to San Lorenzo and finishing him, the Italian had said it was over. She had taken back the promise she'd made him and turned his sacrifice into--

Into the work of a bodyguard protecting his boss and nothing more.

He wanted to believe he had hated it, but trying to lie to himself never worked well. He had known, since Nate said the name Damien Moreau, that it would come to this in the end, and he had hated it but he had also waited for it. It was a rush like nothing else he'd ever felt, to feel your life narrow down to that pinpoint of focus and hold the power of life and death over others. The rush of rage that had him running at Moreau - for a moment truly uncaring if he shot Nate in the face as long as he could get his hands around the bastard's neck.

He couldn't remember traveling to the base. All he knew was that he was a time bomb now. He didn't know when he would next go off, but the fury was singing in his blood and he didn't know how long he could keep it down.

Parker smiled, seeming genuinely pleased to see him, and it was as if something clicked off in him. He sagged to the floor and she came running to his side.

"Parker," he said, voice hoarse. "I need you to promise me something."

"Sure," she said, confused but reaching out to take his hand and haul him up. He pulled her down instead.

"If you see me go for a gun-- if I'm ready to kill, no matter the reason, take me down. Do whatever you have to, but stop me." She gripped his hand tightly, but he could read the hesitation in her eyes. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

She still wavered. "Hardison..."

He scoffed. He could fight Hardison off without losing his aim. If Hardison was even able to come at him. No, Hardison was soft and he cared too deeply. Eliot wasn't sure what it would take for Hardison to realize he needed to be taken down. His own eyes dropped as he considered seeing the sadness of betrayal in those dark, laughing eyes.

"Hardison will keep me from reaching," he said softly.

Parker squeezed his hand and he knew she understood.


End file.
